In known electric kitchen appliances of this type, such as a hand-held beater, the manually actuated rotatable button is adapted, in addition to control the switch to regulate the speed of the motor, to control the ejector device for the whisks by means of a control mechanism, of the lever and cam type, and, to this end, is turned by the user beyond its "stop" position to control the actuation of the ejection device by the whisks. However, the ejection of the whisks being carried out in the same direction of movement of rotation of the button which permits control of the speed of the motor, it can be involuntarily used by the user when the latter turns the button in an untimely manner. Moreover, the manually operated rotatable button has a high angular swing to carry out both the control of speed of the motor and the control of ejection of the whisks, and as a result occupies a relatively large volume in the apparatus.